Drabble Collection
by Bethsquirt
Summary: Mainly Conby drabbles, may have other team members thrown in for good measure though. Most will be 100 words.
1. Gone but not forgotten

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything to do with Primeval. *sadface***

**A/N: First go at a 100 word drabble, I****'****m just pleased I stuck to 100 words, it was definitely a challenge :L This will (hopefully) be the first of many drabbles for Primeval. Connor, Cutter friendship and Connor/Abby if you squint. I hope you enjoy **** (If anyone has any prompts for me to work with, I would be very grateful :D) **

Gone but not forgotten:

He'd always supported him, guided him, **trusted **him and now he was gone. But he knew he wasn't totally gone, not lost forever as some say. He was here now, watching him as he looked to the woman he was about to spend the rest of his life with. And he was grateful that he could feel him there, watching them. Somewhere inside him, he wished he could go back and change things so that he was really here, but he knew that this moment could disappear if he changed things. Smiling, he whispered to himself "Thanks Cutter, for everything."


	2. Sleep

Rating: K+

Pairing: Connor/Abby

Genre: Family, Romance

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Sleep:

Connor loved his sleep. Abby always woke up earlier than him, usually leaving him to curl up in the double bed on his own for a few more hours. Only this time, Abby couldn't wait a few more hours. She was already dressed, the overnight bag packed and ready by the door. She tapped him on the shoulder and as his eyes fluttered open she smiled, leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips.

"C'mon Conn. By the time you wake up, the baby's gunna already be here." He was up like a shot and ready in no time.


	3. Shopping

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Abby/Connor

**Genre: **Family, Romance

**Disclaimer: **Do not own anything.

**A/N: **Okay, so this is 200 words, but you can forgive me. Right? Please review!

**Shop**

Abby sighed as she walked. She thought you lost children in shops, not mature adults, although she couldn't really call Connor mature. With each corner she turned she became more annoyed, and it didn't help the fact that he had the basket, which had her handbag in. She turned one last corner and saw Connor bent down, looking intently at something on the bottom shelf. He turned as he heard her join him and stood up smiling at her with a big goofy grin. She rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging the corners of her mouth as she saw what he was holding. A big, blue, fluffy dinosaur teddy.

"Abs, I just couldn't resist. It's damn cute." It had huge, cute eyes and a trail of spiky fluff along it's back, and Abby had to agree with Connor. It was adorable.

"Fine. Put it in the…Connor!" Abby couldn't help but laugh at seeing the items he had found for their baby. "If you want the dinosaur, you're putting the Star Wars mobile back."

"What? But…. Fine." He mumbled as he picked up the decoration and trailed off. She had a feeling this was going to be a fun pregnancy.


	4. Mission

**Rating: **K

**Characters: **Matt

**Genre: **Angst, Adventure

**Disclaimer: **Do not own anything

**A/N: **A step away from the Conbyness. Hope I've done it justice. Back to 100 words.

**Mission:**

He looked to the left, to the glittering anomaly that was suspended in the air. He looked to the right, to his beloved father who was smiling sadly at him. He knew what he had came here, to this world, to do. He pressed a few buttons, closing the anomaly, watching it fade away into nothingness. He'd left his whole life behind, the rest of his family, his world, and now he had to start again. Matt Anderson was on a mission, one he wasn't going to fail. He just hoped he found the source of the destruction in time.


	5. Rain

**Rating: **K

**Characters: **Abby

**Genre: **Angst

**Disclaimer: **Do not own anything.

**Rain**

The rain came, again. Cold, miserable rain, that beat down, hard and fast onto the dirty ground, forming muddy puddles. It seemed almost soothing to Abby, as she sat perched onto the rock, letting the cold water rush over her body. As she saw the droplets slowly run down her hands, and drip off her fingertips she could feel her hope slipping with it. Losing it's grasp on her. She knew she should fight it, but she just couldn't. She saw the puddle forming underneath her. The puddle of remaining hope. That puddle that would be gone in the morning.


End file.
